The Beginning to an End
by UwIllNevERn0
Summary: Wally didn't quit the league because he wanted to. The team wants to know why Wally gave up the mantle of Kid Flash, but they have to deal with the appearance of a new villain, Professor Zoom. What does he have to do with Wally? Will Wally be able to become Kid Flash again in a time of need? Takes place between season 1 and 2, minus Rocket and Zatanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**I'm trying my hand at writing a Young Justice story. I'm between either continuing this one, or the other one I wrote for the Justice League. That one is called "Flashback" if you want to check it out. **

**Anyway, whichever one I think is the *most* desired will be written first, the other one will be written later.**

**So please, read and review!**

* * *

Wally took in the shocked expressions of his teammates, particularly Robin's, in respectful silence.

"What do you mean you're quitting!?" Conner was the first one to snap out of his stupor, the familiar anger lacing his voice. The others said nothing, but he knew they were thinking the same thing.

"What can I say, guys?" Wally scratched the back of his head, "I just need to leave the superhero life behind."

Artemis, who was sitting next to Wally, put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He had told her ahead of time about his decision, though she still didn't know why. In retrospect, that was a good choice.

"How could you say that?" The betrayed tone that came out of Dick's mouth made Wally wince.

"Wally," Kaldur, always the leader of the group, stepped forward and decided to mediate, "is something going on? You can tell us if something is bothering you."

He couldn't tell them the truth, he didn't want any pity. Why couldn't they just accept his story? Wally did the one thing he knew would shock them enough to get them off his back: he got angry.

"Look, guys. I thought about this long and hard, and if you can't respect my decision," Wally gulped, "Then you can just forget our friendship."

With that, Kid Flash stood, and walked out of the room.

_This just doesn't add up. _The young detective stared at his back in deep contemplation. _Did KF just WALK out of the room? _

* * *

"Did you tell them?" Wally looked at his Uncle, who was sitting on the couch in his regular civilian identity. Wally shrugged.

"Yes...And no." Barry rolled his eyes at his nephew's antics.

"Tell it to me straight, kid."

"I told them I was quitting." Barry frowned.

"But not why, right?" That was Wally's cue to walk into the kitchen and start making a bologna sandwich. The Flash didn't need an answer to his question. He stood, turned off the TV, and ran to the kitchen to meet his-or at least, in his perspective- son. Wally frowned at Barry.

"Dude, can you not?"

"Right. Sorry." Barry put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"So what do you think, Bats?" Batman continued to type on the computer in the watchtower. Looking over, he saw the Flash spinning in his chair at high speed. Typical.

"I'm pretty sure they're all suspicious, especially Robin." That was the Batman version of bragging. Normal people couldn't really pick it up, but he was really proud of the young boy wonder.

"So...Stop them from prying? Honestly, the kid's having a hard enough time coping with this on his own." Bruce understood that the Flash wanted nothing more than to help Wally, or at least ease his transition.

"Fine." Silence.

"Did you...find anything yet?"

"...No."

* * *

Three days ago, everything had been normal. Staring at his bedroom ceiling, Wally just thought about everything. Everything he had...everything he lost.

_Wally woke up 10 minutes before class, like he always did. Having super-speed was a power worth abusing. Cleaning, preparing, studying; it was nice when you knew you could complete hours of work in a couple of seconds. _

_Wally ran through his closet, the bathroom, his room, until he was completely ready for school and headed downstairs. However, as soon as he stopped in the kitchen to talk to his mom, he felt it. _

_A massive wave of pain hit his body, and he just collapsed on the floor. He heard his mom yelling at him, his Dad shaking him, but he couldn't respond. It hurt too much. What felt like hours later, though it was really only a couple minutes (this itself scared Wally, a speedster usually had it the other way around) he was finally able to open his eyes. _

_"Wally, what happened?" His mom's big brown eyes were filled with concern. _

_"I'm not sure, it just started hurting, but I'm fine now." Wally stood tentatively and walked to the breakfast table. _

_"More than fine. I get my favorite breakfast, heaping piles of everything!"_

It started there, that much was obvious. But he didn't really notice it until...he messed up.

_Wally looked as the hall monitor walked in and gave his teacher an excusal slip._

_"Wallace, you have a doctor's appointment." Wally's face split into a huge smile as he did everything he could to keep himself from running out the door to the parking lot. As soon as he was in the hallway, he speed changed into his uniform and met his Uncle down the street from the school. _

_"Doctor's appointment? That means Captain Cold, right?" Wally zipped in front of Flash and ignored the dizzy wave that hit him. _

_"Got that right, kid. He's at the Bank, has a hostage, but it doesn't look too complicated," Barry got into running postion, "Ready?" _

_A blur of red and yellow headed towards the Central City bank. Captain Cold had bags of money already on the sidewalk, his freeze gun pointed at a young woman, bound and gagged. _

_"Hey, Cap," the Flashs pulled into focus as they stopped in front of their perpetrator, "miss us?" _

_"No, but I think she might." His finger tightened on the trigger. She began to panic, staring at the end of the barrel. _

_"What's the problem, sore that she gave you the cold shoulder?" _

_"Brat, why don't you-" as soon as the gun moved away from her face to point at Wally's, he sprinted towards the gun at full blast. Yet, he didn't quite make it. Right at the gun tip, Wally's body was once again racked with pain; he fell to the ground screaming and writhing on the black pavement. Cold was so confused, he couldn't even remember what he was trying to accomplish beforehand. _

_"What, I didn't-" This time a red fist came and hit him so hard, he slammed into the bank wall behind him. Barry was a pretty chill guy, a people's person. But when his kid was in trouble, he went HAM. _(A/N: LOL. Sorry guys, had to put that in.)

_"Kid? Kid, can you hear me?" The lack of response was enough for him to go into mother hen mode. He was sure the police could handle the rest. Not wanting to take a chance, he went to the one place he knew Wally could get help._

_The Batcave. _

Of course, Bruce had figured out exactly what was wrong with him. It took a couple hours, but Batman being Batman, he figured out what was happening, and told the speedsters straight.

_"Wally, how old were you when you got your powers?"_

_"Ten, I think." _

_Batman brought up a couple of graphs and data. All of it tracking what was going on in his body._

_"Barry got his powers much later in life. When his body had essentially finished growing; for some reason, your powers are beginning to upset your body's molecular structure. When you use your powers, you are rapidly accelerating your cells, causing them to...decay within your body." _

_Wally and Barry were shocked. Wally particularly, realized exactly what this meant._

_"I have to stop using my powers, don't I?"_

_"...Yes. At least for now." A bitter laugh echoed in the dark cave._

_"The lightning giveth, the lightening taketh away." _

Wally was trying to make a joke there but it came out wrong. It isn't exactly fair for him to say that what was happening was unfair...but that's what it felt like.

* * *

The team was pretending to watch TV, though none of them were really watching.

"It just doesn't make sense-"

"Connor-"

"M'gann, you know you're thinking it too. Why would Wally suddenly quit the team?" Silence pervaded the mountain as everyone thought about the question they all had on their mind. Kaldur spoke up.

"Are you sure he didn't say anything to you, Artemis?"

"No, Bay-watch just told me out of the blue. I didn't get to even ask him about it either."

"It doesn't make sense," Robin caught everyone's attention. He knew Kid flash better than anybody, so he might know what was bothering him. "Kid Flash wanted to be a superhero since he was eight. He wanted to be the Flash so bad, he _recreated _an experiment based off of Barry's notes to gain his superpowers. Why would someone who did that suddenly want to quit?" The team contemplated this and decided that all of Robin's points were completely valid.

"It doesn't matter what you guys think," all heads whipped to the gruff voice standing near the Zeta beams, "Kid Flash is off the team, and you guys have a mission."

The team walked over, with less gusto than usual, but ready to tackle whatever was thrown at them.

"What are we up against this time?"

"There have been sightings of a yellow blur moving through some of the major corporations such as Wayne Tech, S.T.A.R. Labs, and even LexCorp." Batman shrugged off the confused faces of the team. "It's not Kid Flash. However, we need to confirm who this disturbance is.

The lead suspect is a man named Professor Zoom."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**To continue, or not continue?**

**This versus my other story, Flashback. If you guys want to read that one too, you're welcome to.**

**Thanks for reading! Please, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, this chapter is probably the only one I'm going to update for a long time. I can't give this story the attention it deserves right now, so after this I'm going to put it on break. You can probably expect uploads in the winter, but right now, no dice. **

* * *

"Ugh," Wally slugged through the halls of his high school. To him, high school had always been a side-interest, almost a hobby. He was much more invested in his job as a hero, but now that he didn't have that anymore, it seriously changed his priorities.

"What's wrong, Wally? Looks like you didn't get any sleep last night." Wally turned to see his classmate. He was a pretty good friend, nice enough to pass the time with, but Wally was never available to hang out with him outside of school.

"Hey John. Yea, I barely got any, and I had to wake up early today."

"Why?"

_Because I couldn't get ready with super-speed and actually had to get a ride to school. _

"My Aunt had to make a side-trip before she dropped me off." The bell rang, causing everyone around them to shuffle and begin to walk to their designated classes. At least Wally had his favorite class first period, Physics.

"Well, see you at lunch Wally."

"Yep, you too bud. Oh and hey, I'm free after school today, wanna go to the arcade?" John was so surprised he turned around and ran back to Wally, socked him in the arm, then started running back towards his class.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"A 'congrats' for finally crawling out from under the rock you lived in!"

* * *

"Batman," a fuzzy image of the Flash was displayed on a giant screen on the watchtower. He was currently talking to Batman sitting below the screen, typing on the computer and navigating the other screens.

"What."

"I didn't think that I would ever say this, but are. you. stupid?" Flash looked livid. If there wasn't so much static in the background, Batman would be able to see that he was vibrating.

"No. I'm not."

"Okay, then. Crazy? Senile? I mean, you did not just send the Justice-mini team against Professor Zoom."

"Do you think they aren't capable?"

"Bruce," Wally got Batman's full glare for that, "you know I think that a lot of people aren't capable when it comes to that guy."

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Batman stopped glaring at him and went back to typing.

"I didn't send them after him, only to take inventory on the things he's stolen at each industry."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So, they just have to infiltrate S.T.A.R. labs and LexCorp. That's good."

"And Wayne industries." Barry smiled.

"Right, of course."

The silence that followed suggested that Flash wanted to say something, but couldn't think of the right way to say it.

"Don't worry, Flash. I'm not sending anyone near Professor Zoom until you get back on earth. Go finish your mission." Flash gave him a salute and a joking smile.

"Will do."

* * *

Kaldur stood with the team back at Mount Justice. They were formed in a semi-circle and all in stealth mode.

"We have three destinations that we will have to investigate. Robin, you said that you would be able to handle Wayne industries on your own. Are you sure about this?" Robin let out a wide, crooked smile and his bone-chilling laugh.

"Trust me, Batman and I break in there so often, it's like we live there." On the inside, Robin was doubling over with laughter. If Kid Flash was here, he would be sharing in his entertainment. Even though his adoptive father could probably find out the information himself, Robin still had to infiltrate it, which did dampen his good humor a little. Batman wouldn't let him off that easy.

"Alright. M'gann and I will break into LexCorp. If you finish quickly Robin you may be able to join us. Connor and Artemis, you guys will infiltrate S.T.A.R. labs. Does everyone understand the plan?"

"Sounds fine," Artemis stepped forward, her green bow in hand already, "though a little vague. How are we going to download the files for the inventory; we can't all hack like Boy wonder."

"Much of this will have to be played by ear. We do not have information on the internal layout of each destination."

"And for the hacking," Robin gave a flash drive to Kaldur and Artemis, "just put these into the computer's input, and i'll handle the rest."

"They receive a signal from that distance?" Connor said, staring at the small devices in surprise.

"I think it's the same way Batman made the league's cell phones work in space. Might involve magic."

"Hah, if Kid Mouth heard that," Artemis had to stop herself from slapping herself up the head. "Well, we can still tell him once we're done with the mission, right?"

Half-hearted smiles filled the room as they got ready to zeta to their assigned destinations.

* * *

"So," John started, walking next to Wally on the way to the arcade, "how was class?"

"Good. You know, the usual. Learned about the law of Entropy, that was cool I guess." Life felt so bland and boring without powers. Wally could not imagine having to do this for the rest of his life; he had invested too much of himself into his heroic duties.

"That's the 'all order leads to disorder'-thing, right? That depressed me when I learned it." Looking at Wally, John noticed that he was less animated than usual and much more quiet. He was about to comment on it when he saw that they were at the arcade. Wally seemed to regain his vitality when he walked through the doors.

"Aww, man. I could seriously use a piece of that pizza."

"I'll buy it," John thought it was the least he could do for his friend, "my treat. Consider it positive reinforcement. Maybe you'll start to go out more often." Wally laughed.

"Sounds like a plan."

As they started to walk towards the pizza stand, a series of loud bangs reverberated throughout the dimly lit building, along with hollow screams and panic.

* * *

Robin effortlessly flipped through the laser field leading to the mainframe computer. After completing his display of amazing acrobatics, he hacked the passcode for the last door on his way to success. The typical Robin heads did their thing, and Robin was in and within seconds got the information from the computer.

"You added an extra laser room, a step sensitive flooring, CO2 detectors and flamethrowers to the route," Robin beamed as he saw the familiar black presence drop from the ceiling. "Overall, feeling the aster. Did I do good or what?"

Batman walked over to the acrobat.

"You forgot the trap door."

"What trap- AHHHHHHH!" Batman smiled as he saw Robin fall down the metal shaft into, what would ultimately be, the outside dumpster.

"You did good."

* * *

M'gann, under the guise as one of the employees, infiltrated LexCorp and slowly walked to the building back door. She opened and let Kaldur, who had been crouched in the bushes outside, in.

_Coast is clear._

The spoke through the mental link as the pair ran down the deserted hallway to the building's elevator. With a silent ding being the only indication that they were there, the two slipped in and were greeted by two guards. Before they could utter a sound, Kaldur had them out cold on the floor. The two were stumped by the elevator access key. After a couple seconds, M'gann hit her head with her hand.

_Hello Megan! _

M'gann reached her hand to one of the man's heads and got the access code for the elevator and information with where the main frame was.

_Code 973869224, and on the 11th floor. _

Kaldur entered the information as they slid upwards.

_M'gann, I think that it would be better if you continue alone. Take the flash drive, I'll stand watch here. _

_Right. _

M'gann did as she was told and phased until she was invisible to the naked eye. Warping through endless walls, she easily accessed the mainframe and slyly slid the flash drive in. She watched as the mini-robins changed from red to green, and then she pulled out the stick.

Returning the to Kaldur, the two raced back down the elevator, out the door, through the field, to the zeta beam...

_Did that not seem a bit to easy?_

_Yeah, I wonder why. _

...

Lex Luthor watched the screen as the two junior heroes finally left his corporation's land. He could have had them taken care of as soon as they walked in. With the sound of the sliding door, Mercy entered the room and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Why did you turn off the security system for them?"

"Mercy," Luthor's hands unfolded and picked up the cup, "The Justice League would never outright try and steal something from me. They're too moral for that. However, I just had some blueprints of my best technology stolen by some unknown villain."

"So, you think they're only going after him." Luthor nodded.

"I know they're only going after him. It's the only file I made accessible anyway," Luthor shut off the screen and began to continue with his normal activities. "If I get lucky, they'll destroy each other for all I know. This keeps me from getting my hands dirty."

* * *

Artemis and Connor were perched on the top of a building next to the tall sky scraper known as S.T.A.R. labs. After watching the guards movements for a couple minutes, they decided that they would have to infiltrate somewhere else.

"How are we going to get in?" Artemis looked for the answer to Connor's question.

"There," she pointed at an open window a few floors above them, "I can use my bow to get a line on it."

"Don't bother," Connor picked up Artemis and took a few steps back from the ledge. After rocking on the balls of his feet, he sprinted towards the open window. "Hang on!"

"What are you-" With a jump, the two were soaring towards the open window. Artemis had to stop herself from screaming. The two made it inside, but Connor slipped on the landing. The two tumbled through the hall until finally coming to a stop thanks to the wall.

"Well, if everyone doesn't know we're here by now, they're deaf." Artemis stood up and looked around at the computers. They were apparently in the office portion of the labs. Unsure of whether or not this had the information they needed, she stuck the flash drive in one hoping that it did. The typical Robin's appeared as she tapped her foot nervously, willing it to hurry up. Connor was watching the door currently watching the door.

"I hear voices coming." A few seconds later, and Artemis heard them too. With the Robins finally all green, she ejected the flash drive and ran over to Superboy.

"Let's get out of here." Connor picked her up and the two were out of the window before the guards had even seen them.

* * *

Robin had managed to avoid landing in the dumpster, and was now perched in the fire escape on the other side of the alley. He had his hack gear in his lap and was beginning to put it back into his belt.

"LexCorp's file defense was underwhelming, S.T.A.R. lab's was overwhelming...Nothing is ever just whelming."

"Well, did you know that, technically, the definition for _whelm _is the same as _overwhelm_?" Robin shot up wards when he heard the voice. He didn't even sense it! Turning around, the boy wonder saw a man wearing a Flash suit, but the color's were reversed. The man had an eerie smirk on his face, his arms crossed above his chest.

"Now, now. Don't be alarmed. If I had wanted to kill you," suddenly Robin felt the man's presence behind him, "I would have done it."

Robin flipped to the staircase above him to create distance, but Zoom just had an amused expression on his face.

"What do you want, Zoom?"

"Ahh, so you know me? Well, no matter. I just have a quick question." Robin was suddenly staring down at an empty space. He turned to see that he had materialized next to him on the railing. He was faster than KF...faster than Flash even.

"I'm looking for the one that, I believe you call, Kid Flash."

* * *

**Well...Definitely a little rushed, not gonna lie. **

**Okay guys, PLEASE REVIEW STILL. I need feedback on the characters and writing and such...I'm not as confident about this one as my Justice League story sooooo...yea. **


End file.
